roblox_noob_onslaughtfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
This contains a list of all weapons in Noob Onslaught. Pros and cons depends on advantages and disadvantages. What you may not know is that most of the weapons have their price increased by 150%. Nuclear Ban Hammer You would think the regular Ban Hammer is overpowered? You will not see what this weapon’s true power is. Last weapon to buy in game. This is considered the best and most expensive weapon in the game. Price: 5,000,000 Selling Price: 2,500,000 Pros: Better stats than the ban Hammer. Can kill other noobs that is a little far away. Cons: Most expensive weapon in the game. The reload is a little longer than the regular Ban Hammer Obliteration Sword Second best and expensive weapon in game. Price: 2,500,000 Selling price: 1,250,000 Pros: Gains more damage the more kills you have. Allows you to jump higher than usual. Poisons, electrifies, burns or explodes noobs with a single slash, allowing you to 1 hit kill any noobs. Cons: Very expensive Ban Hammer A legendary weapon that is reforged for maximum noob devastation. Price: 750,000 Selling price: 375,000 Pros: Explodes any noobs nearby. Great Knockback than the windforce. Cons: The Nuclear Ban Hammer won against this weapon. Expensive. Chainsaw How did you get that during the Medieval Ages? Price: 250,000 Selling price: 125,000 Pros: Clicking and Holding it will allow for Noob Carnage Cons: Mobile devices only have to spam-tap apart from clicking and holding in order for it to work. Bombastic Sword This violatile sword will have a chance to explode which deals huge damage Price: 150,000 Selling price: 75,000 Pros: It has a chance to explode to kill nearby noobs. Cons: It takes time to make it explode. Arcane Staff Last Ranged weapon in game Price: 100,000 Selling price: 50,000 Pros: Good damage. Allows rapid fire to make you shoot faster to kill noobs faster. Cons: None Illumina A good sword that not only does huge damage, but also improves both your jump height and your walkspeed. Price: 75,000 Selling price: 37,500 Pros: Huge damage. Improves your walkspeed and Jump height. Cons: None Darkheart A strange sword that will mysteriously heals the wielder of the sword. Price: 60,000 Selling price: 30,000 Pros: Great damage. Heals you while you use it. Cons: None Elemental swords (Firebrand, Venomshank and Lightningsaber) Price: 50,000 each Selling price: 25,000 Pros: The more you hit it on a noob, the longer the effect is. Cons: None Bear trap Wonder what that cheese is doing on this weapon? Price: 45,000 Selling price: 22,500 Pros: Useful against tougher noobs and bosses. Instant kills any noob of whoever steps on it. Cons: Very long reload time. Useless against Flying noobs as they cannot touch it. Faster noobs, such as a Hyper Noob will always go first to touch it. Explosive Crossbow We have explosive arrows that is better than the regular crossbow. Price: 40,000 Selling Price: 20,000 Pros: Arrows explodes after you shoot an enemy, which kills nearby noobs. Useful for cluster noobs where it first kills the main part, and then the arrow explodes and kills the 10 noobs nearby. Cons: You can sometime intentionally go far away the map while you are flinged away if you use it. Fire Staff Shoots a cluster of fireballs. Price: 35,000 Selling price: 17,500 Pros: Does big damage and also burns enemies. Cons: Long reload Mallet Let’s smash noobs in the heads like in Super Smash Bros.! Price: 30,000 Selling price: 15,000 Pros: Good damage Cons: Little long reload. Frying Pan What are you gonna do with that kitchen item? Price: 27,500 Selling price: 13,750 Pros: Good damage and fast use rate Cons: None Reaper’s Scythe It’s all on luck if it does anything or not. Price: 25,000 Selling price: 12,5000 Pros: Instant kills unless it decides to reap. Cons: Most useless weapon in game. Molten Spear Poke enemies with it to burn them. Price: 22,500 Selling price: 11,250 Pros: Good burn damage Cons: Slow fire rate. Triple Flail What a ridiculous weapon it is to smack noobs. Price: 20,000 Selling price: 10,000 Pros: Mediocre damage Cons: None Ice Staff Slow the noobs down but low damage. Price: 17,500 Selling price: 8,750 Pros: Slows enemies down Cons: Slow Fire rate. Low damage Windforce A weapon to get noobs away from the castle Price: 15,000 Selling price: 7,500 Pros: You can spawn kill noobs where they fall through the water all the way down to their doom (unless you go to where they spawn) Cons: Low damage. Bat Home-Run every noob! Price: 12,500 Selling price: 6,250 Pros: Everytime you hit any noob, it stuns them. Like the windforce, you can spawn kill noobs with it (Unless you go to where they spawn) Cons: You cannot turn the camera around when using it. Low damage. Crossbow A good ranged weapon to shoot arrows at noobs. First ranged weapon in game. Price: 10,000 Selling price: 5,000 Pros: Good damage. Cons: Slow fire rate. Hatchet May have bad swing speed but tons of damage Price: 9,000 Selling price: 4,500 Pros: Does tons of damage Cons: Slow swing speed. Bear Claws Nice! These look like wolverine claws to claw the noobs in pieces. Price: 8,000 Selling price: 4,000 Pros: Good Damage Cons: Use rate is a little slower Claymore What would gen better than a GIANT FREAKIN' SWORD? Price: 7,500 Selling price: 3,750 Pros: Both the range and damage is good Cons: None Periaston Illegal in many places but that looks identical Noir Periaston... Price: 5,000 Selling price: 2,500 Pros: Good damage, tied with Katana on range Cons: None Katana Only great medieval samurais can use this... Price: 2,500 Selling price: 1,250 Pros: Better range than both the Mace and the battle axe and also does more damage than both of those weapons. Cons: None Mace A blunt crushing weapon that is great to smash noobs into pieces. Price: 1,000 Selling price: 500 Pros: Better damage than the battle axe. Cons: This weapon, along with the battle axe lost against the Katana as the Katana do more damage and has a longer range. Battle Axe First weapon to buy in the shop but at least it's better than your default sword. Price: 500 Selling price: 250 Pros: Better damage than the default sword. Cheapest weapon in the shop. Cons: None Default sword A weapon you start with once you play the game the first time. Price: Free Selling price: Cannot sell this weapon. Pros: This weapon is always in your inventory regardless when you lost data due to Roblox updates. Cons: Weakest weapon in game.